Revenge is So Sweet
by evilpokesalot
Summary: Look at them. Him and her, her and him. It makes me sick. I know what I have to do to end this: Get revenge. What happens when Frank finds his first love with someone else?
1. Finding the Girl

Look at them. Him and her, her and him. It makes me sick. I know what I have to do to end this: Get revenge.

--

I met her on the Hogwarts express before our first year. She was a beautiful eleven year old, and I was a nerd. Her long, chocolate brown hair flowed halfway down her back, making her seem somehow older and more mature. I didn't find out her name until the Sorting Ceremony, though. When the Sorting Hat called Gryffindor, I watched her walk to the appropriate table, and immediately knowing that Alice Logan was the girl I wanted to date, to be with forever.

"Longbottom, Frank!" The professor called me up to the stool to be Sorted. I adjusted my glasses as I walked up to the three-legged stool. The Sorting Hat whispered in my ear a few things before shouting "Gryffindor!" YES! I was in the same house as her! I grinned as I went to sit at the Gryffindor table, and the closest open seat was next to her, so I took it. I gave her a shy smile and she just ignored me. Brilliant, she hates me already.

He was a second year, watching us from the Ravenclaw table. His hair fell into his eyes very slightly as he looked over. I caught him looking over toward us and scowled at him. He just raised an eyebrow and grinned at me. I knew right then I wasn't gonna like him if we ever met. The end of the Sorting was boring, and I kept looking over at him across the room. He couldn't have her, she was mine. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes. I thought that was the one thing that would get her to talk to me or at least notice me. Tough luck. She sat with the girl she met on the train. Every class it was the same, Alice sat down next to Savannah, and I sat at the table next to them. But Savannah was always able to keep her busy, talking about "girl stuff" and they were practically always giggling.

--

One night after dinner, I went up to the North Tower, to think where nobody else would be. When I got near the top of the stairs, I heard very light, perfect finger-picked guitar. I walked in to see her, Alice Logan, all by herself, singing along with her guitar. I just listened for a while until she noticed me.

"That sounded amazing." I said lamely, not being able to think of what to say. "Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Brilliant. Alice smiled at me though.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't remember your name. I'm Alice." Hearing her say her name, it was like a chorus of angels.

"Frank. Nice to meet you Alice." A smile spread over my face, but I still felt a little awkward. I thought about just asking her out right then and there, but I chickened out. The clock struck ten and she stood up.

"Sorry about this, but I still have some homework to do before I get to sleep, so I'll see you around, okay? 'Night Frank." She gave me a smile and a hug before walking down the stairs. The hug was a sign. We were meant to be, and no second-year Ravenclaw could do anything about it. I stayed up there for a while before heading to bed as well. As I crossed through the Common Room, I saw that Alice had already gone to bed.

--

The next couple weeks went quickly, nothing else changed. My friends kept trying to get me to ask her out already, but I couldn't. But one day, something seemed very different.

"Alice! Oi, Alice!" A voice called down the corridor as we walked to Transfiguration. Alice and I turned simultaneously to see who was calling her. Great, just perfect. He caught up to us and she gave him a huge grin and a hug. I was dumbfounded.

"Hey there. You heading towards the Transfiguration room?" They had started walking, but I was frozen. I finally got use back in my legs and I hurried to keep up with them.

"I guess I am now." He grinned down at her and she blushed very slightly. I bumped into a suit of armour, which immediately started yelling at me to look where I'm going, droning out their conversation. I hurried a sorry and ran down the hall. He had an arm around her shoulders when we got to the classroom. She hugged him and he ran off to his class, which happened to be three floors up.

"Alright, Frank?" She grinned at me before heading into the classroom. Tease. I sighed and walked in after her, just before the bell. Alice practically ran over to the empty seat next to Savannah and I plopped into a chair at the next table. Professor McGonagal hadn't started her lecture but Alice was already scribbling away on a piece of parchment, with Savannah reading over her shoulder. About halfway through the class Savannah let out a squeak.

"Miss Rose, may I ask what caused you to create such a noise?" The whole class looked to their table, both girls slightly pink.

"Erm, nothing, and I promise it will never happen again." She nodded, she always knew how to get out of trouble. The professor gave a quick nod before going back to the lecture. Alice had barely ceased writing in that time, she was now on her second page. I sneaked a glance at the first page and I could see the name Sebastian about a million times, but never a last name. Well, Sebastian, you have your first enemy here at Hogwarts.

The bell rang and Alice picked up the four pages she wrote to Savannah and stuffed them into her bag. She and Savannah tried to get out of the room as fast as they could, but got blocked at the doorway. I packed up and followed the crowd out. Thankfully, Sebastian hadn't made it to the first floor yet. The two girls were headed off to lunch, but I just headed up to the Common Room to think.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, we headed off to Charms. The Charms classroom is set up with four long tables, so I just sat next to Alice. Yeah, right! I sat next to Savannah because that would make it easier to read the notes. Sadly, Charms is more of a hands-on class, so the notes were slower, but still there. The largest thing I could see was a giant heart. It said "Alice Logan + Sebastian Foster." Ha, got his last name. Alice saw me looking at the paper and snatched it up, giving me the stink eye. Savannah edged her chair closer to Alice and they whispered for the rest of the class.

I got one last glare when the bell rang before they headed out. I walked out after them and, to Alice's utter delight, Sebastian was waiting for her. She squeaked and threw her arms around him. He just laughed it off and they walked off together with Savannah close behind.

I trudged to double Herbology, not really caring that I lost five points for being late. I sat down at a table, by myself, on the other side of the greenhouse than Alice and Savannah. They were whispering again but I didn't really care anymore. When Alice went to go get supplies, Savannah came over and sat next to me.

"Hey. Frank, right?" I nodded reluctantly, keeping an eye on Alice. "Okay, what's going on? I mean, you've been staying close to her since we started here, and suddenly you just give up?" My head snapped towards her, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Wha-? But what about _Sebastian? _I mean, he's asked her out already." I scowled slightly at his name, but she shook her head. I just looked at her, puzzled.

"Not yet. You should still stick close, in case he doesn't, or if things fall through." She looked over and saw Alice coming back. "Crap, I'll talk to you later, okay? Just keep all that in mind." With that, she got up and walked back to their table. Alice raised an eyebrow at her before they started whispering again. I looked around to see James beckoning me over to join him and Sirius's group. I went over and muttered a thanks before getting to work.

After class, we all headed off to dinner. James and Sirius were talking about a prank they were planning when Sebastian came out of nowhere and put an arm around Alice. Sirius grimaced slightly and clapped me on the back.

"Tough luck, mate. I hear they're together now." James whacked Sirius on the back of the head. I just shrugged and watched them walk, side by side, wishing it were me and not him. WHAM! Suddenly, I was on my back, looking up to see Peeves cackling, sitting on a stone pillar. I stood up and continued walking, acting as if nothing happened, James holding back laughter, but Sirius was practically doubled over.

We headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat near Lily and Molly. Of course, James somehow ended up next to Lily, and Sirius and I sat on the other side of the table. Lily refused to look at James for most of the meal, that is, until he decided to stuff an entire drumstick in his mouth at once. Sirius, Molly, and I were laughing, along with most of the rest of the Gryffindors around us, Lily just looked horrified.

"Whatever you do James, do _not_ laugh!" I said through my laughter, putting my napkin up in front of my face, just my eyes and up showing. Of course, he laughed. The chicken ended up all over the table and Sirius, which made all of us laughing harder. Right then, I realized Alice was sitting next to me on the other side, also laughing. I blushed slightly.

"You coming Ali?" Sebastian was standing behind me, which sobered everyone up. Sirius went to work on getting all the chicken off as Alice stood up. I glared at Sebastian as he took Alice's hand and he grinned back. Molly was pointing across the table, helping Sirius with the chicken. I looked down at my empty plate for a minute before getting up and walking back to my dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

My world was crashing down around me. All because of some pretty-boy second year. I seriously thought about leaving Hogwarts for good. But something in the back of my mind told me that would be letting Alice down. How? I have no idea, but I couldn't leave now.

I got used to seeing Sebastian around, or Seb as everyone called him, in the next few weeks. Apparently, he's late to every one of his classes to walk Alice to hers first, so he's lost quite a few points for Ravenclaw, which is a good thing for the rest of us Gryffindors. I could tell they positively _adored_ each other, but everything was wrong, she's supposed to be mine. She's supposed to _adore_ me, not him.

I no longer sat near Savannah and Alice during classes, instead I found a seat at James and Sirius's table. The first few days, Savannah would give me a Look, but gave up after we started making faces back at her. Not too mature, but that's what we were about. My grades dropped a bit after I started sitting with the guys, but it gave me another plan that I put to work one night after a rather grueling day of classes.

Alice was sitting by herself, working on one of a million essays assigned in the past few days. I went over to her as she finished a sentence and looked over at the book that was open next to her parchment.

"Hey Alice, how's it going?" I started the conversation, trying to be nice.

"Seb and I are going out, so don't even bother finishing and leave me alone." She answered, not looking up from her book. I froze, not expecting an answer like that to my question. I recovered as fast as I could.

"No, er, you misread my intention." She snorted, still not looking up from her book. "You see, lately, my grades have started south. I want your help." Slowly, her eyes traveled up and met mine. She shook her head and started gathering up her stuff.

"Frank, I'm sorry. I just have too much to do. Why don't you ask someone who's gone through it already? That's what I did." And she was gone. She went through the portrait hole so fast, I barely saw her move. I collapsed onto the nearest couch and put my face in my hands.

"You all right, mate?" I looked up and saw James in a nearby chair. "That was brutal." I held back a groan, wondering how many people heard our conversation. I shrugged and looked into the fire.

"It's fine. I just can't stand the fact that I was so close and suddenly it seemed like none of that mattered." I spoke quietly so nobody else would overhear. My mind was working about a million miles per hour, but I still didn't understand how this happened.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, you have to tell her. Frank, if you don't do something soon, she'll become so attached, you'll have no chance at all!" A log crackled and broke, emitting a large amount of sparks. I nodded once, thoughtfully. I knew what I had to do, but I had no idea how I was gonna pull it off.

"You're right, James, I know what I have to do. I just need your help with something…" I looked up at him and started talking. We probably talked for hours and finally went to sleep around two a.m.

--

I woke up around six feeling tired and nervous. I sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep so I crept out and down to the common room. I practically fell down the stairs after seeing who was on the couch. Alice.

"Al? Ali? You okay?" I called in a loud whisper. She jumped about a mile and turned around. She gave me a small smile even though her eyes were red and swollen.

"Oh, hey Frank. What are you doing up so early?" She wiped her eyes and motioned for me to sit down with her. I sat down on the couch with her, but next to the other arm.

"Erm, well, I just have a lot on my mind right now is all. Is everything okay? You look like you've been crying." She was fully dressed, her sweater looking neat, but slightly worn, as if she hadn't slept yet. She hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess I don't hide it too well. Seb and I got together for our usual homework session and, well, it didn't end like I wanted it too." I blinked. Did she mean…? "Frank, we broke up." I let out my breath, relieved and almost content, but left a caring look on my face.

"Ali, I'm so sorry." I edged toward her and put my arm around her. "Actually, you should be kind of glad, no let me explain. I was kindasortamaybegoingtotryandsabotageyourrelationship. Please don't be mad." I talked in a rush and she gave me a half smile.

"So Savannah wasn't lying when she said you liked me. I thought she meant as friends first, but when you stopped sitting near us when Seb and I started going out, I got it." Ratted out by her beast friend. Brilliant. "What did you plan to do to sabotage us? There was a full smile on her face, she really wanted to know what I planned, I felt my face grow hot and cleared my throat.

"Erm, well, you know, I wanted to start by getting guys to start sitting around you in classes, not like James or Sirius, but like Amos Diggory and Ludo and cute guys." She grinned at this. "And, well, pretty much the same with Sebbie in his classes, except with girls. Like Molly and Lily and them." Ali let out a giggle when I called him "Sebbie" because only Savannah called him that.

"That's not it, is it? That would be kind of lame by itself." She was totally into my plan. Wait, that's really weird… But I just laughed and shook my head.

"Nope. It gets better. Then I was gonna try and figure out when you two were getting together each night to study and have that new girl, erm, Rita something I think, try and seduce him right when you were walking in." Alice crossed her arms and gave me a pout. "Well, of course, all the while, getting to know you better so when you saw him, you'd run to me." I gave her a goofy grin and she laughed.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think I was _that_ important to anyone."

"Ali, you have no idea how important you are to me. I'm not just saying that because you're on the rebound either. I've never felt this way about anyone before." She smiled, but she looked like she was gonna cry. "Erm, have I done something wrong?"

"No, Frank, it's just I'm still really heartbroken from Seb. I think I just need some time." I gave her a hug and got a brilliant idea.

"I think I know what will cheer you up." I grinned. She looked into my eyes and grinned as well, as if seeing exactly what I was thinking. She edged toward me, closing the little gap between us and we started discussing what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

I promised this chapter like a month ago, but I kept getting sidetracked, but here it is! Enjoy!

--

After about an hour of Ali and I talking, we had exactly what we were going to do. It was still very early, so we found another way to pass time. Oh, please, I wish we did that. All we did was play Wizard's Chess. (A/N- I wrote the first two sentences then started laughing, so I had to add that.) She's actually much better than I am, but I just kept telling her I was letting her win.

When it got to be around seven, we headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. We sat together, neither of us eating much, we were too into our conversation. A bell clanged from somewhere, telling us to get to class. Savannah came over and she and Ali walked together. I found James and Sirius among the crowds and walked with them. When we got to class, however, I convinced them to sit at the table behind Savannah and Alice. McGonagall lectured, but all I could think about was the revenge.

"Mr. Longbottom, could you answer my question, please?" Everyone turned toward me. I had no idea what she was talking about. I looked at Alice as if to say "help me," but she just shrugged.

"Erm, pass?" Everyone erupted into laughter, especially James and Sirius. Alice grinned at me before turning back around towards McGonagall. I slid down in my seat a little, afraid of her explosion.

"Okay, well, Mr. Longbottom, please pay attention in class, this may end up on your Exams." And that was it. I raised an eyebrow at James, who shrugged. None of us had any idea why she didn't give me detention or anything.

After class, we met up with Alice and Savannah to walk to our next class. Alice apparently told Savannah about our plans, so they were talking in codes I only half got, Sirius and James were just straight-up confused. It took almost the whole way to Charms for the other guys to figure out that Alice and Sebastian broke up, and Savannah was talking about more revenge.

"Oi, Frank, you've already planned revenge on someone else? I thought Foster and Ali were your targets." James said, obviously not getting it. I just gave him a huge, slightly evil, grin and he got it. "Ah, it's brilliant." He sped up a bit and put an arm around each of the girls. "I want in." They both burst into giggles.

"All right, James. I guess you can be in." Savannah grinned to Alice, who nodded back. Ali then reached into James' pocket and pulled out his wand, replacing it with a fake one.

As she stuck the wand into her pocket, she somehow managed to silently threaten both of us with it without James noticing. Savannah had been keeping him busy, explaining the codes and our ideas. Sirius and I were cracking up, but tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

When we got into Charms, we got into partners to try out the new charm we've been working on. Sirius and I were a pair, Savannah and Alice were a pair. James went and sat next to Lily to be her partner. The four of us watched from across the room, stifling out giggles. James flicked his wand to banish the cushion and it exploded in a flash of light. Everyone erupted into laughter except for James and Flitwick.

"I think Alice and Savannah get the crowns for pranks this term." Sirius choked out through his laughs. I nodded and wiped the tear off my face from laughing way too hard.

"Oi, James!" Ali called from across the room and tossed him his real wand. He caught it, but didn't try to Banish the cushions any more.

After class, I shook Alice and Savannah's hands. They both laughed and the three of us talked as we walked to lunch. When we got into the Great Hall, someone from the Slytherin table called to the girls something about "putting Potter in his place" and "shrinking his ego back to normal size". I actually saw James come in then leave right after that, but Lily was with him, so I have no idea what happened before they walked in.

Alice and I sat at the Gryffindor table across the aisle from Savannah. We talked for a while, but a guy from the Ravenclaw table decided to start talking to Savannah. She turned around and chatted with him for a bit. Ali and I decided to get back up to the Common Room to start working on our homework we had gotten and was due later. We headed out and as we walked into the Entrance Hall, Alice froze.

"Ali, you okay? Ali?" I put a hand on her shoulder and followed her gaze. It was like the perfect nightmare; Sebastian kissing one of Ali's friends. I looked back at Ali and saw her hands clench, along with her eyes tearing up. My instinctive reaction was to put my arm around her and lead her away. Somehow, as I lead her away, she was able to take out her wand and get Sebastian's attention. He looked over at us as we passed, my arm around her shoulders. I could see something in his eyes, but I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or guilt.

About two floors up, Alice just started crying. I looked around the hallway for somewhere to hide, lunch would be over soon. I saw a rather large closet and ushered her into it. We sat down on a pair of buckets and I just let her cry. The late bell rang, telling us nobody would be in the halls. I helped Alice to her feet and we finished the walk back to the Common Room.

"I can't believe Fiona would do that to me. I thought our friendship meant more to her than that." Ali muttered to herself. I wrapped my arm more tightly around her.

"I know something that might make you feel better." She looked up at me, obviously very confused. Part of me was telling me not to go through with it, but the rest of my body ached to do it. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, not too hard or anything, just a reassuring peck. She looked up at me, a smile on her face.

"You've been looking for an excuse to do that for a while, haven't you?" Rats. My face fell.

"Was it that obvious?" She shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"No, I just wanted to make sure the feeling was mutual." I chuckled at that. I hadn't expected that. Two more floors up, we passed a girls' bathroom and I told her to go wash her face, so it wasn't as obvious she had been crying. When she came back out, she took my hand and we continued on.

When we got back to the Common Room, I pulled her away from everyone to talk.

"All right, two things. One- As I said last night, I really do care about you and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. So, none of this that I'm doing is a way of tricking you because you're on the rebound. And two- I think we should take our revenge on both Sebbie and Fiona." I spoke quickly and quietly so nobody else would be able to hear me. When I finished, she smiled and nodded, the revenge had changed again.


	6. Chapter 6

We barely got any homework done during our break. We ended up talking out exactly how we were to start our revenge. I looked down at the table in front of us after about half an hour and had to laugh. There were lists of girls, lists of guys, class schedules for Fiona and Sebastian, diagrams of at least three classrooms, and various other doodles.

"…So you have to go talk to some guys in our year and I'll talk to some girls in ours." Alice handed me a couple papers, one had a list of guys, another the layout of most classrooms with where Fiona usually sits highlighted in yellow, and one with her schedule on it. I nodded, hoping this would work as well as I want it to.

"Right. And what's in it for them again?" I asked jokingly as she picked up the other papers, we had just gone over that for the tenth time like five minutes ago. She hit my arm and frowned slightly.

"You better be joking, Longbottom." I laughed, she had never called me "Longbottom" before. She kissed my cheek lightly and gathered up the rest of her stuff. "I'll meet you back here right before dinner, all right?" I nodded and she was out the portrait hole. I looked around the Common Room for first years and found a group over by the windows.

"Erm, hi. You guys are first years, right?" Most of them nodded and I sighed with relief. "Okay, do you guys know a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Fiona Locke?" Some of them nodded again. "Good, here's what I need you to do…" I explained our whole plan to them, warning them not to tell who asked them to do it.

"Sounds brilliant, we're in. The only thing is, we only have like two or three classes with her a day." One of them said, all of them grinning.

"That's fine. Oh, and if you have friends that are first years that are in other Houses, let them in on it, but don't let Fiona know." They nodded just as the loud bell rang, telling us to move to our next class. We talked all the way to the next class. Apparently, some of the guys already thought Fiona was cute and wanted a reason to sit near her for ages.

I took my usual seat with Sirius and James behind Alice and Savannah when I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Alice turned around when she heard me sit and gave me a questioning thumbs-up. I grinned and gave her thumbs-up back. She grinned back and turned around, immediately starting to whisper to Savannah.

"Jeez, they're like whispering non-stop like all the time," James said, quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. They turned around and glared at him.

"Have you forgotten about Charms already, silly boy?" Savannah said sweetly, but somehow managing to be threatening as well. James coughed and looked down at the desk, turning slightly pink. Sirius and I chuckled, but didn't get to make a joke because the Professor had just walked in. The girls turned around again and began writing furiously on bits of parchment.

When the Professor turned around to write something on the board, the parchment flew back and hit me in the head. I put my hand over the folded paper with an accidentally loud thump, making Alice give me a Look, so nobody could see it. I opened it quickly and read it thorough. All that was written was a bunch of names; one side girls, other boys. Some of the girls were crossed off, others circled, and even others with checks next to them. After a second, I realized what the lists were and smiled to myself. I spent most of the class working on the boys list. When I finished, I made it into a paper football and flicked it in between the two of them, landing on Alice's book. Savannah snapped the book shut and elbowed Alice to tell her it was in there.

Suddenly, a piece of parchment was shoved under my elbow. I looked down to see Sirius's untidy and barely legible handwriting. _**Oi, I heard you and Alice saw Sebastian kissing another girl this morning**__._ Git, I glared at him before writing back. _You're just as bad as they are! Sheesh, I'm trying to learn here._ I shoved it back at him with a glare, then looked back at the Professor. James read it over Sirius's shoulder and it was his neat writing that appeared under mine. _Oh, please, don't even kid me, Frank. I know you. Just answer the question already. _I let my head drop onto the desk, making a very loud thud. Everyone around jumped a mile and I lifted my head to see everyone staring at me.

_Yes, okay? We did. Why do you care anyway?_ I pushed the paper back towards them. At this point, I had never felt more like a girl in my life. Only girls gossiped, right? _**Well, it's just the fact that they just broke up**__** and she's the most vulnerable**__** and now would be the time to act.**_ The glare was back on my face and if looks could kill, man Sirius wouldn't have a chance. James leaned over and read what Sirius wrote and smacked him upside the head and started scribbling. _Just ignore Sirius. The best way to get a girl is to wait until she's ready and __NOT__ off the rebound_. I bit my lip. Should I tell them, or just keep it to myself. _Actually you guys, I have something to tell you…_

_I might have already made the first move. There's a large possibility we kind of kissed and yeah,_

I thought James' mouth was gonna come unhinged when he read that. Sirius, on the other hand, was grinning madly. I skipped turning pink and went right to red and put my head down on the table.

"All right boys, I wasn't going to ask, but Mr. Potter over here seems to be freaked out over something. So, either read what's on that paper or give it to me to read." The Professor was right next to our table with his hand outstretched. Alice turned and saw her name and blushed slightly as well, giving me the stink-eye as she did. I looked at the other two and then to the Professor.

"I'll read it. It just says-ahem- that Sirius has no idea how to deal with girls and he was giving us tips on how to get girls. One of them just offended James, right guys?" I folded up the paper and glared at Sirius slightly. They both nodded in agreement but kept quiet.

"Okay, but just know that no more tips are to be given during my classes or you will get detention. All of you. Understood?" We nodded and I crumpled up the paper before sticking it into my bag.

--

"Frank, I just don't understand you," James said as we headed out of the classroom. "I mean, you'd have a chance even if she wasn't on rebound, unlike Mr. Smooth over here." He jabbed Sirius in the side.

"Oi, we're not talking about me. We're talking about Frank. And let me just say, the more you hang out with us, the more awesomer you get." Sirius grinned and I just pretended to vomit. James laughed, half at Sirius's bad grammar, half at me pretending to vomit about being more awesome.

"James, I didn't do it because I didn't think I'd have a chance. I did it because there was an opportunity and I decided to go for it. I mean, how many times is a girl like Alice going to be single around here? Barely ever, that's how many/ Come on, James, even you would've gone for it if you liked her." I defended myself against my friends. "Oh, by the way, I have to go meet Ali back up in the Common Room so we can talk in private before Revenge begins." I grinned and sprinted off in the other direction to a shortcut to get upstairs faster before they could say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

I burst through the Portrait Hole gasping for air.

"You are late." I stood up quickly and grinned at the sight of her. I held up one finger telling her to hold on. I doubled back over, breathing heavily. After a minute, I stood back up and walked over to her.

"Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it?" I put my hands on her hips and looked down into her eyes. She leaned in to kiss me and stopped at the last second.

"This." She pulled back away and giggled. "Now, let's get down to business. How many guys did you get to help?" She took one of my hands off her hips and lead me to a couch. Man, she was good at this manipulation stuff.

"You're mean. I think I got about eight. Maybe a few more if word gets around." I sat next to her on the couch, pouting slightly. She gave me a quick kiss and smiled.

"Better? That's better than I did. I think I only got about five. Turns out a guy is less desirable when he has a girlfriend." She made a face at this.

"Well, if it matters, I do not feel better because I want a kiss and not just a peck." I crossed my arms across my chest, she just chuckled. "Ali, come on, this isn't fair at all. It's not like I'm asking for anything more."

"But Frank, I don't want to kiss you. And if I don't want to, guess what? You don't get it." She grinned. Great, she can take control of the relationship and she's telling me that now. "You're lucky you're so adorable."

"Wha-?" She leaned in, closing the gap between us quickly. For a split second, I was too shocked to react, then I realized what was going on. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands rested on her back as I deepened the kiss. She broke it way too soon, and I thought I did something wrong.

"If I'm going too fast for you, just tell me, all right?" I said softly, brushing the hair off her face. She nodded and smiled.

"I know, I know. Always such a gentleman, Longbottom." We both chuckled at this.

"I suppose I should start calling you Logan, shouldn't I?" I grinned at her.

"Perhaps you should just call me Longbottom. On second thought, Ali works just fine for now." She gave me one more kiss, lighter, shorter than the first. "We should head down to dinner so people, and by people I mean Sirius, don't think something happened between us." She stood up and pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

"Wait, so this didn't mean anything?" I was so confused. I thought this was real.

"No, I meant like anything more than what actually happened." More than…What? Oh! Right, don't want anyone thinking that. I nodded and stood up, taking her hand.

"Shall we?" She nodded and we headed down to dinner.

--

By the time we got down to the Great Hall, the food was disappearing and being replaced with desserts. Feeling Ali's hand still in mine gave me butterflies. Bad enough I stopped right outside. Ali wasn't paying much attention and got pulled back as she stepped into the Hall.

"Erm, you know what happened upstairs was real and I really do care for you. But I think it would be best if we didn't go in holding hands just yet. Just cause Sirius and James kinda found out about the kiss and Sirius was proud of me." I looked down at the floor as I spoke. Alice lightly unhooked her fingers from mine and I looked up in shame.

"All right, I understand, but now you owe me." She said with a smile on her face. Something about her smile made me slightly nervous, although I'm not quite sure what. I smiled gratefully and nodded. We walked in together and sat next to each other. James was on my other side, Sirius on the other side of James. Sirius shoved James' head out of the way to talk to me.

"So, how was it?" I stared at him in horror, not being able to believe what he just said.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you talking about?" Alice spoke in a dangerous voice, glaring at Sirius. He didn't even seem to falter under her glare.

"You know, the…" He started making all kinds of sexual gestures. After about thirty seconds, something red and shiny flew across the table, narrowly missing James and hitting Sirius square in the cheek. He fell backward off the bench and onto the floor. Everyone at our table roared with laughter, along with some people at the Ravenclaw table behind us that saw it as well. I turned around and saw Alice leaning across the table to high-five Lily. Of course it was Lily. She's probably been itching to do that for ages.

"Oi, you all right, mate?" I got up and stretched out a hand to help Sirius up. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet again. I must just say that I don't Sirius will ever be the same after that. I mean, his ego was seriously bruised. He glared at Lily and stomped out of the Hall.

"Aw, poor Sirius got embarrassed by a girl," Lily taunted after he left making all burst into laughter again. I wondered for a second whether I should go after him, but decided I'd just talk to him later.

"Jeez Lily, you have much better aim than I thought you had." I shook my head and grinned at her. "You should try out for Chaser next term." She just shrugged, probably trying not to be too full of herself. "What did you throw at him anyway?" I looked at Sirius's plate and there was a red apple sitting there with a large indent that seemed to align perfectly with Sirius's cheekbone. I picked it up and showed the indent to Alice and Lily and we all burst into laughter again. Alice took it from my hands to examine it, then handed it to Lily.

"I think you should keep that as a memorandum. You know, for the day you finally bruised Sirius's huuuuuge ego!" They lapsed into giggles again and I just shook my head. We were gonna be hearing about this for ages. Girls never let anything go quickly. Ali laid her hands on the table next to her plate. I wanted so badly to just reach down and put my hand on top of hers, but James was still sitting with us and Lily would rat us out anyway.

"Oi, Frank, you still among the living?" James was calling to me. I turned towards him and he asked his question again. "So, what did you guys have a meeting about in the Common Room before? Sirius wasn't telling the truth, was he?" I shook my head.

"James, come on, you know me better than that. We just talked about the…" I looked around and whispered dramatically, "revenge." I ran my fingers through my hair and grinned. Just then, two girls walked by, grins on their faces and their shirts practically half unbuttoned.

"Hi, Frank." They said simultaneously. Well, what's a guy to do other than stare, slightly openmouthed as they walked by. I turned as they passed and watched them walk away. When I turned around though, Alice turned towards me, thinking I was turning to talk to her. When she saw the look on my face, she turned around to see the two girls. She got up in a hurry and practically ran out of the Hall, Lily close behind.

Well, this just got a lot more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this just got a lot more interesting.

I dreaded seeing Alice that night but I had to set it right. What was I gonna tell her? She was just gonna call me a pig. Or worse, turn me into a pig.

I probably tried going into the Common Room five times before I was able to get through without feeling like I was gonna pass out. After scanning the room, I noticed Alice wasn't there. Neither was Lily, so I guessed they were in their dorm. I looked around and saw Molly and went over to her.

"Erm, hi Molly. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" My voice was shaking slightly. Molly frowned slightly at me.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Her voice was soothing like always and I was able to calm down enough for my voice to stop shaking.

"I don't know, Molls. I need you to do this for me so I can find out. I did something that could tear me and Alice up. I just don't know what took over but I need to speak with her and I think she's up in the dorm with Lily." I twisted my fingers together as I talked. She put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down some more. Honestly, she makes the best mom ever.

"All right, I'll go talk to her. You probably have a lot of explaining to do, so start thinking now. Make yourself comfortable, I may be a while." She turned on her heel, her red hair bouncing as she walked. I took her advice and sat down on a chair and thought about how to explain this to her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Molly came back down, accompanied by Lily. I stood up immediately, but when I didn't see Alice, I panicked.

"She said to just go up and see her so you two can talk in peace. Oh, and avoid touching the staircase or you'll not be able to get up." Molly grinned, but Lily frowned slightly. I was pretty sure she didn't want to tell me about the stairs. I nodded a thanks to both of then and started up to talk with Alice. About halfway up, I slipped and my foot hit the staircase. Immediately, the stairs melted into a slide. I dug my fingernails into the stone and kept climbing, When I got up, I straightened up and knocked twice. Alice came over and opened the door, only to slam it in my face.

"Crap. Alice, please open up, we need to talk." I hammered on the door. After a few minutes of begging and pleading, she opened the door again. She let me into the room and we sat on her bed.

"You'd better have a really good explanation about what happened at lunch." She crossed her arms and leaned against her headboard. I immediately launched into how I'm just a guy and how I won't ever stare at other girls' breasts again, which surprisingly, seemed to make her slightly angrier.

"Ali, I really don't know what came over me. It won't happen again. Really, I don't care about those other girls, only you." I put my hand under her chin and made her look into my eyes. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her reaction was slow, first she just sat there, then she kissed me back, but reluctantly. When we broke apart, I saw her face was tearstained.

"Frank, you've been the only thing I could count on lately. When I saw you staring at them, my heart just broke into a million pieces." A stray tear ran down her face and I reached out to wipe it away. "And I've just come to realize that I can't trust anything as much as I can trust that my name's my name. I'll just keep ending up with a broken heart." Her brown eyes met mine and immediately dropped back down to her bedspread. I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice? Let me say that I'm only human. I make mistakes. I would change that moment if I could, but I can't." I moved one hand from her shoulder to her cheek and wiped away a tear with my thumb. "I'm sorry I upset you. I really don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me." We talked for quite a bit longer, trying to get everything talked about. Finally, we got to the point where she didn't hate me anymore. I caressed her cheek and gently lifted her chi to look at me.

"Plus, how am I supposed to pull off this revenge thing all by myself? And I can't do it knowing you hate me either." I kissed her softly and she giggled.

"It's always about the revenge with you. What about my feelings? How do you think I would feel if I hated you?" I frowned slightly, pretending to think.

"Full of hate?" She laughed and punched me in the arm. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

-----------------------

The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day. I walked down the stairs to the Common Room to see Alice already waiting for me. Something about seeing her in her uniform made me slightly nervous. Maybe it was the way her chocolatey brown hair flowed down flawlessly over her shoulders. Or maybe it was the fact that we had just had a fight and I didn't know what I would do without her.

"Hey there," I said, kissing her quickly. "Sleep all right?" She nodded.

We walked down to the Great Hall in almost silence for some reason, but not awkwardly. Her fingers immediately started pulling away from mine when we got into the entrance hall. I clung to her hand, just strong enough for her not to be able to escape. She gave me a smile and we walked into the hall, in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Since we were the first of our friends to go in, we decided to sit near the front of the hall. As we walked down in between the tables, I saw lots of people looking at us, some whispering. Right before we got to where we wanted to sit, we passed Sebastian, who was sitting on the other side of the table watching us, eyes narrowed slightly. I grinned back at him and sat with my back to him, Alice next to me. A few minutes later, James and Sirius came up the other side of the table, both grinning at us.

"Oi Frank, what did you do? Sebbie Poo looks like he's gonna come over here and kick your scrawny ass." Sirius sat down so he could see between Alice and my heads, to keep an eye on him. I chuckled at him and put my arm around Alice's shoulders. She realized what I was doing and leaned over and kissed my cheek. James just shook his head and went back to eating. Sirius was laughing at us too hard to stop what was about to happen.

"Incarcerous," Sebastian muttered, his wand visible for half a second. I was reaching for another piece of toast when it hit. All of a sudden, I was wrapped tightly in a large amount of rope, causing me to fall backwards off the bench. Alice screamed and took out her wand, pointing it towards the Ravenclaw table. I struggled to my feet.

"Coward! Only a coward would fire when they had their backs turned!" I shouted, struggling at the ropes. Seb stood up and pointed his wand at me again.

"Levicorpus! You're such a ass clown!" Ali was obviously furious and a smirk came across her face as he was pulled into the air. He dropped his wand when he was pulled up by his ankle so he couldn't fight back. A shout came from the table behind the Ravenclaw table and Ali was knocked over.

"Little twit, how dare you insult my boyfriend!" I froze. Fiona. Oh, boy, Sebastian was gonna have a hard time explaining why he hexed me. Alice stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"He started it by hexing Frank!" This was becoming a huge issue. Students were starting to leave, others coming in to watch.

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall's loud voice broke through Fiona's retort. Everyone looked up towards the staff table, where she and Flitwick were getting up. I cleared my throat quietly and Ali nodded, pointing her wand at the rope. They instantly fell away, and I put my arm around her. She was shaking slightly, even when the professors reached us. Flitwick pointed his wand at Sebastian and he floated back to the floor. He snatched up his wand and crossed his arms. I could see Fiona glaring at his back, but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Now, you four to my office right away. Nobody's allowed to talk until I get in there with Professor Sprout." McGonagall said sternly and Flitwick pointed to the door. I kept my arm around Ali even as we sat down in front of the desk. Fiona kept shrugging Seb's arm off her shoulders. When Sprout followed McGonagall into the office, I knew they all meant business.

"Explain right now. Mr. Foster, you get to tell your story first." Sprout said, pointing. He kept his arms crossed and his mouth shut.

"You _better_ have a good reason why you hexed him, Seb." Fiona threatened and he just glared.

"Fine, I don't have a good reason. Why? Because I'm jealous, okay? Ali was the first real thing I've ever had. And sometimes I wish I was Frank," He said, keeping his eyes on the floor. I could my face getting warm at that last part and avoided looking at Ali. "So, I think I should get all the blame. Especially since all Ali did was stick up for Frank and Fi was just sticking up for me. Just let them leave." I snuck a look at Fiona and she looked like she was about to cry. Poor girl. Hey, wait. Instead of getting revenge I'm feeling _bad for her? Okay, something's messed up here. My thoughts were interrupted by Flitwick's voice._

"_All right, then. You three may leave. Mr. Foster, you are to accompany me to my office so we can talk about your punishment." I went to stand up by pushing against the edge of the couch and winced. I rolled up the sleeve of my sweater and saw a deep welt on my wrist. Alice saw it and helped me up carefully._

"_No, no I'm fine. Let's just get to class." I said, loud enough for Seb to hear. I heard him grunt slightly as we all headed out. My arm stayed around Ali's shoulders as we walked to class, although we didn't talk because I was lost in thought._


	9. Chapter 9

After class, we stopped into the hospital wing so I could get my wrist checked out to make sure they wouldn't have to chop it or something. Girls, I tell you. I protested all the way, since it really didn't hurt any more, except when I twisted it wrong or poked it. Alice pushed me down to sit on one of the beds that lined the wing then went to find Madam Pomfrey. Resisting the urge to make a face after her, I glanced around at the deserted other beds, wondering about all the great spells I learned, in case Sebastian ever gave us trouble again.

A few minutes later, Ali returned with Madam Pomfrey and I couldn't help myself, I made a face at her, making her giggle. That is, until I saw Madam Pomfrey's face. The look slid off my face and I gave her a sheepish grin as I rolled back the sleeves of my sweater and shirt to expose the welt. She examined it for a second, looked to me, then Ali, then back to me then finally back to my wrist. I could tell by her expression it wasn't good. Although, it wasn't the "oh crap we have to chop it" look, which I was extremely pleased about.

"So, Mr. Longbottom, would you like to enlighten me about how you got this?" She glanced up at me for a second before looking back down at it. Yeah, she was staff, but I highly doubt she needs all the details leading up to how this happened. Looking over at Alice, I answered simply.

"Well I was attacked, you see. Incarcerous while I wasn't looking." I winced slightly as Madam Pomfrey touched right next on the edge of the red area. She pulled out her wand and summoned a potion from a cupboard in her office. It let off a light grey smoke when it hit my skin and I tried as hard as I could to just block out the pain that it caused.

"All right, just let the potion soak in for a few hours and you should be fine." Recorking the vial the potion was in, Madam Pomfrey got up and walked back into her office muttering about misuse of magic as she went.

We had break next so we made our way to the Common Room. Ali and I were sitting on a couch, her leaning on my shoulder reading. I was lost in thought until she turned and kissed my cheek.

"Everything okay?" She asked quietly, twisting around to look at me. I nodded slightly and put my arm around her.

"Yeah, you know I was just thinking. About what happened this morning." I looked down at her then looked into the fire. "After all that, I just feel awful. I never thought revenge would be so hard."

"Look, you didn't do anything. We just acted like we were in the safety of the Common Room, but in the Great Hall. It's not like we went up to them and rubbed it in their faces. Not that I would want to anyways." She snuggled up next to me and I held her closer.

"I know," I sighed. "It's just, we did exactly what we wanted to, but by accident and created chaos." She shook her head and flicked my nose.

"Oh, please, we got exactly what we wanted. We broke them up and made their lives hell." She laughed at the look on my face. After looking at each other for a minute, I nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Not quite what we wanted but it still worked. Congratulations, partner, we have officially gotten our revenge." I grinned and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. A loud bang broke the kiss before either of us wanted it to end. We both looked over to where the sound came from and saw Sirius standing there grinning.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes. He walked over and stood behind the couch.

"Oh, nothing. Just embracing this moment. Him. Her. On a couch." He trailed off as if lost in thought, looking into the fire.

"Yeah, well, that moment got killed. Thanks to you." I chucked a pillow at his head. He ducked it and frowned slightly.

"Well if you wanted me away, you could've just said so." He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Violent child." I looked at Ali and she raised an eyebrow back. We both just half shrugged and I pulled her closer again, our lips meshing again.

"Oh, and one more thing?" We broke apart again and looked up at Sirius again. "Those girls? From the Great Hall? I got you their names and houses." I jumped up and launched myself over the back of the couch at him. He shrieked, a sound much like one that came out of a girl, and ran away. Ali laughed and peeked over the top of the couch to watch. I chased him around the room once then stopped the second time we got around to the portrait hole.

"Yeah, you keep running. And keep those names. They probably would like you more anyway." Sirius stumbled up the stairs to the boy's dorms and out of sight. Alice got up and walked over to me, taking my hand, and lead me out the portrait hole.

After walking for a few minutes in silence, we ended up in the Astronomy tower, where we first met. It was a very different feel up there now, like the fact that I was now taller than her, and now that we knew each other much better. I grinned down and her and she smiled back. She let go of my hand and walked over to one of the plants. She disappeared for a second before bringing out her guitar.

"That day we met, I was playing a song I learned. Although I thought I was good, I wasn't playing for anyone but me. In the past few weeks, I've written a song. For you, and just you." Alice talked slowly, as if thinking about every word before she said it, and got herself comfortable to play the song she wrote.

The intro to the song was slow and melodic, she watched her hands as she played, and her face turned slightly pink the longer she played. When she began to sing, I didn't believe it was really her, it was perfect and lovely. She looked up at me a couple times and each time she did, the blush seemed to ebb away.

When she finished the song, she looked up at me, a shy smile on her face and leaned her guitar against the wall. I kissed her lightly and smiled.

"That was brilliant. No really, it was. Best I've ever heard." I put my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Her smile became more pronounced and she hugged me tighter. She pulled away after a minute and looked at her feet.

"I was so nervous about finally letting you hear your song. I actually thought about punking out and just not ever let you hear it. But I'm really glad I didn't." I smiled down at her.

"I am too." I lifted her chin softly, bringing her eyes up to look into mine. A bit of shyness was back in Ali's eyes as I leaned down and our lips met again. The kiss deepened faster than it had in the Common Room, probably because we were alone. Or so we thought.

"Oi! What are you- oh, sorry." We broke apart quickly and looked to where the voice came from, a guilty look on our faces. "I'm so sorry guys, you just looked like-" She broke off again, looking slightly distraught and ran her hands through her red, curly hair. "Erm, if you see James, tell him I'm in the Common Room." Lily then turned and walked out of the tower without another word. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at Alice, who merely shrugged. Seems like trouble in paradise for those two.


End file.
